


Musical Drabbles

by imscout



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout
Summary: Musical recommendations and their inspired FF7 drabbles.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

_Hello!_ Welcome to my first Final Fantasy work. Before you critique please view the disclaimers below. As it says in the desc all of these drabbles are inspired by songs. There is no set genre, length, ship, etc. All of the songs I am personally a fan of and highly recommend as well as some covers that will be listed along side. They aren't necessarily new but some may be more popular than others. I don't plan on having a set update schedule as I am using this to get back into writing however as a personal goal I would like to update it as frequently as possible. Since the goal is to get writing again these chapters will be short and minimally proofed. I love to hear from you all so comment below if you wanna chat. I hope you all enjoy! 

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS:**

  * I have only played the original FF7 and the 2020 Remake thus I have limited knowledge of any other parts of the compilation other than what I read here
  * I am an unbiased shipper and will not fight or deal with any fighting about what is the best ship
  * This is my first FF7 fic so any OOC hopefully will be resolved over time
  * Song interpretation is my own but if you want to discuss further then let's 
  * _**Some chapters contain spoilers for events after the Remake. These chapters will be noted by "post-remake" in the summary**_
    * These may or may not be spoilers for future installments of the Remake, we shall see



ABOUT ME:

  * I have a tendency to write angst when no one asked for it so expect a lot
  * Loading the rest...




	2. Him & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him & I   
> Halsey
> 
> Recommended Cover  
> Sax and Violin cover Graziatto & Rhett Price

“We’ll do whatever you want. I’m all yours for now and ever,” Zack breathed airly.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, but I will take you up on your offer. Let’s run away, on your bike, we’ll go somewhere far. And enjoy the ride along the way,” Aerith tilted her chin up just enough to meet the aquamarine eyes of her favorite SOLDIER. 

“Well I guess you’re right I shouldn’t make those kinds of promises. I’ll take you out. For a night you’ll never forget!” Zack pumped his fist into the air almost forgetting his hold on Aerith as her back fell into his chest. 

No sooner did he grab her wrist and drag her into town. The city that never sleeps was lit entirely by multicolored spotlights and glowing neon signs. Bar and clubs ran rampant across the area, their patrons spilling into the streets. Zack with a look of childhood joy met Aerith’s eyes, smirking with hands interlocked they ran headfirst into the crowd of the first club. Shots flowed and feet hit dance floor after dance floor. 

Hours later found the young couple sweaty and out of nightlife to attend to. The party, however, was far from over. 

“Walk with me,” Aerith smiled as she looked back, not waiting for her other half. In his stupor Zack managed to drag himself after her. Still buzzing with adrenaline Aerith bound ahead dancing her way through the empty streets. Zack only watched with amusement as his heart swelled with adoration. That’s his girl alright. He thought briefly to not take these moments for granted as he ambled after her into the night.


	3. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POST-REMAKE
> 
> It's Alright  
> Mother Mother

Everything was wrong. He couldn’t remember anything leading up to this moment right now. He watched Aerith get murdered in cold blood for god’s sake. Scratch that; he tried to kill her! He gave Sephiroth that black materia and tried to kill Aerith. These weren’t the actions of a sane person. He ought to have been slaughtered there on a slab with her for his heinous crimes. No someone was calling him. After all this and some poor soul out there still sought his company. Tifa? Another lie. Tifa wasn’t his friend. He made that up too. But she’s still calling to him. She’s recounting his falsified memories at the water tower. How? She’s telling him things he doesn’t deserve to believe are true. He’s not a monster. Could this really just be the inclination of a few mistakes? Was it even his control? He can hear her more clearly now. She must’ve gotten through despite being stuck in his head. He can hear her. She’s saying…

“I believe, you will see a better day.”


	4. Empty Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty Crown  
> Yasmeen Al-Mazeedi

“Avalanche!” The voices boomed around her. A voice boomed from within her. It was her own, an automatic response. Another mission, another success. That’s what they liked to call it. To her it was another unnecessary act of violence. That’s what she was taught at least. Martial arts was exactly that, an art. When did she become the brass knuckles of the group? 

“Tifa! You’re coming on the next one! You should have seen their faces! ‘All woe is me, I’m so down on my luck’,” Jessie imitated the residents plateside whose lives were flipped upside down by her own hands. “Wait until they come down here!” She paused, bit her lower lip and winked. “Psych.” 

Tifa gave a small smile and looked downcast. “Tifa!” She felt her being shaken. “This ain’t no time to look like that! We showed that damn Shrina what Avalanche can do. This is just the beginning girl!” Barret's high spirits lifted Tifa’s mood slightly. It was nice to see him without his usual scowl. 

Many rounds later Seventh Heaven was seeing it’s late night guests out. Tifa locked up and walked out with Barret. “You know it’ll only get better from here. We still gotta long way to go but there’s hope for us. You might not see it now but it’ll come. I promise.” She turned, nodded to him and waved goodnight. 

Walking to the Stargazer Heights she was wrapped up in her thoughts. Barret certainly gave her a lot to think about. And the rest of Avalanche. Was she the odd one out? Light footsteps could be heard behind her. That was odd. No one else was around when they left the bar. Mildly alarmed she halted.

“You certainly wouldn’t break a pretty face like mine would you?” 

Jessie. 

“I know you hear it from the guys all the time but we’re doing what needs to be done. Shinra has never played fair and the good guys never finish first. All those people topside are just pawns playing into their lies. If we don’t spread the truth who will. You don’t wanna talk about it, I get it but it’s something to think about.”

But all those people are just like we were at one time. I don’t want people to have to suffer the burden of the truth. She didn’t say anything. She never does. She nodded Jessie off but she kept walking alongside her, right up to her apartment door. Jessie waved goodnight and Tifa could have sworn she saw her head towards Cloud’s. But there were more important things to think about. 

All these things people she should trust telling her things her mind just wouldn’t believe. Were they right? After everything she’d been through you’d think it would be a no brainer. They all had something taken away from them by the dirty deeds of Shrina. What made her different from them? Did Cloud have any of this guilt? Guess he would really do anything for the right price. After a hard night of celebrating she fell heavily into her bed. Pulling a blanket of regret over her she mulled over the same questions until they faded away into her dreams.


	5. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion  
> Hearts & Colors

“But whatever happens, you can’t fall in love with me.”

It was undeniable, Aerith demanded the attention of anyone lucky enough to see her. Immediately her aura of unbreakable positivity flowed through you. Had you been the target of her spoken word or line of sight without a doubt you would have fallen too. Too? Yeah. 

Maybe it was selfish to think she was leading you on. She doesn’t owe anyone the luxury of her time or affections. Regardless, she told you there was someone else. That’s just who she is. Carefree and alluring. 

It’s ironically laughable if you think you had enraptured her before. Unworthy, that’s what we all are. But damn it hurts. Not that you’ll ever say that out loud. 


End file.
